Turn of a New Leaf
by XxCrimson Moon WolfxX
Summary: What if Wesker had lived through the attack of Chris and Sheva? What if he wanted to turn onto a new leaf? What would happen? Read and Review! T for language.  WeskerX OC JillXChris
1. Chapter 1

**New story in a new genre. Let's see how this goes...**

Wesker looked at the lava that was surrounding him. Did they really think being shot in the face with a bazooka and being left in lava would really kill him? Seriously, they should know that he is a God. He chuckled at himself. Amateurs, he thought to himself. He slowly crawled out of the lava pit and lifted himself onto the fallen aircraft that Chris had crashed. He growled, Chris...He was going to rip his heart out the next time he saw him. Wesker sat on the aircraft.

"Damn him," He said to himself. He looked around his surroundings which was big, rocky, and hot. He no longer had the long, strange looking Uroboros tentacles all over his body. In a way, he was glad about that.

In the distance he could hear a helicopter. Yet again he growled and waited for the helicopter to circle around the volcano. Wesker made himself look like a helpless man in the need of help, waving his hands and trying to get their attention. Fortunately for him, they were nice enough to hover above him and let down a ladder. He smiled to himself. Stupid people, Albert thought.

"Why were you down there, mister?" Asked one of the pilots, slightly glancing back at him once he had climbed up.

Wesker thought fpr a moment trying to think of what to say since telling him, 'I got in a fight, my plane crashed and I got shot in the face,' is slightly odd. Instead of answering the pilot he snapped both of their necks. Wesker smiled, he was proud of himself. He pulled the pilot out of his seat and sat in his place after throwing him out of the aircraft into the lava.

Driving the helicopter, he flew to the nearest civilization. Practically crash landing into a field, he walked out into the field and looked for a farm house nearby. Lucky for him he found one and just walked in, not caring about the family that lives in it. He glanced around the house looking for the family just to kill them. He found the father and broke his back. The mother, he snapped her neck. The children, he ripped off their limbs and let them bleed to death. He snickered at his work. He was enjoying himself; while he was screwing around with the Uroboros he missed killing people on a regular basis. He glanced at himself and remembered what he had been wearing before this whole ordeal had gone to hell in front of him. Those nice leather pants, shirt, and trench coat were all mostly all gone. His pants looked more like short shorts and his shirt and trench coat were totally gone.

"I must find some form of clothing…before I go out into the public again," Wesker said to himself. And so the search for some suitable clothing began. He continuously found awful looking clothing full with holes and stains. He went to smash his head against the wall when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Albert walked over to it and noticed it was a pair of black pants and black shirt. He was so happy as he lifted the articles of clothing off of the hanger.

Slowly, he took off the pants that had been made into short shorts by the lava and threw them out of the open window across the room. That's when he realized, he needed boxers. He refused to just put a pair of pants on without them. He started to raid through the father's drawers to look for boxers. He found some that were a little too big for him but he didn't care. Boxers are boxers, he thought. He grabbed the pants and yanked them up, fixed the boxers and buttoned them. He took the shirt in hand and started walking down the stairs while putting it on. He missed a step and slid down the rest. Once at the bottom, he glared at the stairs.

Wesker walked out of the house and spotted a car in the distance, "I'm one lucky bastard," He said laughing to himself. Walking over to it he noticed it was a rather nice car. It was black with red flames on the sides. He slipped into his new car. The family had to be stupid; they had left the keys in the ignition. Turning the keys the music blasted through his left ear and came out his right one. To his dismay it was even his most hated singer. Justin Beiber. It was like nails scratching across a chalkboard to him.

His fist immediately went for the radio as fast as it could, smashing a hole through it. For a second, the radio made screeching noises as if it was trying to keep itself working even though it was failing miserably. Nothing was going to live long as long as Wesker is around.

After making sure he wouldn't be hearing anymore of that. He drove off, looking at the small town that he had gotten himself in. He occasionally saw small children playing in a yard near the road. He was tempted to run over them but he didn't. He didn't want to cause any trouble because the only trouble he wanted to cause is with Chris; painful trouble, for Chris that is. Also, he wanted to maybe settle down and have a semi-normal life. He didn't know why but he actually wanted a family of his own.

Wesker sighed. Who was he kidding, he's an evil mastermind. Who would fall in love with him and be able to deal with his bullshit? How would he be able to deal with her bullshit? If we had a kid, would I be a good father? Would I try to kill the child? Damn, Wesker thought as he rubbed his head; all of these questions bouncing around his head was giving him a headache.

He continued on the road until he was out of that small town that he later found out that its name was Everett. Those questions kept bugging him, he really wanted a family but who would want to love him? Since he is forty-nine year old man, who has people that want to kill him and wants to take over the world, really, who would want to love him?

"Is there anyone who would love me?" Wesker asked himself. He doubted it. The woman would need to have a personality like his; he doubted that no one in the whole wide world had a personality like him. He was going to be alone for the rest of his life. He was convinced of that. He found out later that he was completely, and utterly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Thought you guys deserve at least something from my absence... Sorry.. I'm on a huge, HUGE writer's block...

* * *

><p>Wesker looked at the scenery that was passing by him. He never really stopped and looked at how the world looked outside of a lab or in his more recent case, a volcano. He watched the passing cars and the people inside them, not to be creepy but to see how they would react if he slowly started sliding his car in front of them. He found each and every person's expression more and more amusing. Until one young girl opened her window and shouted at him. He just blinked in response. No one ever yelled at Albert Wesker.<p>

Slowly a smile came upon his face, "Child. You shouldn't be shouting at me, it's rude," He called back. He only got a glare in response. His smile grew a little wider. Then with one swift movement of his right hand, which was on the steering wheel, his car smashed into the side of the neighboring car that the young girl was in. The young girl's car swerved off the road and went into another lane. Luckily for her, there was no car coming towards her.

He chuckled to himself as he slowed the speed of his vehicle and watched her climb out of her own. His chuckle soon became a full blown laugh as he watched her scream profanities at him.


End file.
